tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Amazing Discovery
Characters: Buster, Jesse, Professor Brownstein Location: University of Oregon Date: March 12, 2013 Players: Bzero (Buster), SpikeWitwicky (Jesse, Professor Brownstein) TP: Recovered From History TP Summary: Buster discovers some amazing things about his great-grandfather. Category:2013 Category:Logs Category:Recovered From History TP As logged by Buster - Tuesday, March 12, 2013, 12:40 AM University of Oregon :The University of Oregon (UO) is a public, coeducational research university in Eugene, Oregon, United States. The second oldest public university in the state, UO was founded in 1876, and graduated its first class two years later. The University of Oregon is one of 60 members of the Association of American Universities. The Carnegie Foundation classifies the University of Oregon as a "high research activity" university. Former Oregon Attorney General David B. Frohnmayer is the current president of the university. Richard Lariviere, current provost at the University of Kansas, will replace him in 2009. The University of Oregon receives much of its funding from the UO Foundation, an independent not-for-profit organization. Buster is in Professor Brownstein's office. She's the leading historian for the university in question for Archibald Witwicky. Professor Brownstein pulls out a few clippings. "Ah...here we go." The Professor grins at Buster. "Now Archibald...he caused QUITE the scandal at this university. See, his expeditions became more and more grandiose as time went on. But he was an expert promoter for each excursion. For as dedicated to science as he was...he was also a regular P.T. Barnam when it came to retrieving funding." Buster leans over with eager curiosity. The professor points to the Arctic circle. "So...his FINAL excursion - was to collect samples of grass within the arctic - to show the plant life BEFORE the ice ages..." She grins. "Well... that was all fine and good. But he lost two people on this expedition. And he got lost..." Buster says, "Lost?" He peers closer. Professor Brownstein points to the spot on the map. "Legend has it, he fell into a crevice - and found a 'mechanical monster' " She grins, "He was in such a panic, he fled - and the cold - well, needless to say, by the time another person saw him - he was so delirious - he couldn't retrace his steps." Professor Brownstein grins and says in a friendly tone "Now obviously the university couldn't have one of its leading professors ramble on about 'giant mechanical monsters' after receiving nearly $10,000 in funding for this expedition - so... hence the great scandal - " Professor Brownstein gives a baffled look at Buster. "Strange... I thought - beings your family are so closely tied to the Autobots, you would have already known about your great-great grandfather. Hence the reason no one has contacted you or your father about this! We thought you already knew..." Professor Brownstein finishes, "Shame, really - he really brought in a lot of money for his discoveries - because he knew how to promote them...up until his 'involuntary hospitalization, of course." Buster frowns. "'Giant mechanical monsters'? You realize, don't you, that the Autobots FOUND a frozen Transformer in the Arctic in the 1980s." Professor Brownstein merely smiles. "This was the '1890's, honey. You say you saw a giant robot, that's a trip to the nuthouse." Buster asks, "Yes, but do you think it could be the same monster? May I have a copy of these maps?" Professor Brownstein waves a hand. "Anyway - you're free to make as many photocopies as you want...except for these - " She points to some extremely worn brochures. "They can't take the light - so maybe just a few pics from your smart phone." Professor Brownstein lowers her voice. "Your great-great grandfather - it was almost a race to get him institutionalized. It was either lose him, or lose the funding for all the other projects his department was engaged in at the time." Professor Brownstein grins. "So...Bumblebee...you think...he could make an appearance at our fine college?" Buster frowns. "You talk about how badly your university treated my family, and then ask for a favor?" Buster asks sourly. Professor Brownstein blinks. "No...I just...I'm sorry..." As Buster's anger grows, his phone rings. It's Jesse. Buster sighs. "Hold on a minute." Buster accidentally sends Jesse to voicemail. Professor Brownstein says meekishly "Just...help yourself - I'll be in my office." Jesse frowns and curses. "Goddamnit, Buster." She dials again. Jesse frowns "You picked up the phone since it went to voicemail on the second ring!" Buster does it again. "Dammit!" Jesse blurts out "Goddamnit!" She then dials AGAIN! Buster starts to try to call back, but is pushing buttons when the call comes in, so... "Dammit! I HATE this stupid phone!" SOMEHOW it goes through. Jesse blurts out "Hello?!" Buster looks at the phone, which he was about to throw against the wall, as he hears Jesse's tinny voice coming over it. She hears his epitath before he brings it gingerly to his ear. "Er, Hello?" he asks, sounding embarrassed. Jesse is staring at a statement while she's on the phone with her longtime boyfriend. "Buster...uh... remember when your student loan company said they'd start charging you for your loans... if you hadn't attended a class in more than six months? Well...I got the first statement today..." Jesse looks at the balance for the month and shakes her head. "It's a...it's... uh.m... it's... It's big." Jesse says meekly "Like...REALLY big." Jesse blurts out "It's like $790 a month! For the next 25 years!" Buster says, "Oh, uh... don't fret it. I'll just apply for a deferment, or a forebearance... I already owe over $50,000.. don't tell Dad!" Jesse nods. "OK - sorry to bother you - when are you coming home?!" Buster says, "Eh, I'll take care of it. Don't worry. I found some really cool stuff about my great-grandpa! Wait 'til I get back! I'll show ya!" Jesse grins. "What did he do? Crop-sharer or weld smith?" Buster says, "Arctic Explorer! And I think he found Skyfire before the Autobots did!" : Buster says, "Yes, it was the Cons, but Buster only heard about it second-hand. ;)" Buster says, "I gotta go, but I'll talk to you when I get back!" Jesse smiles and says "Honey... your dad and brother were the first Witwickys that EVER made contact with the Autobots. I think that's pretty much a certified fact. But we'll talk about this later!" Buster says, "OK. G/night, hon! See you soon!" He makes copies and thanks the professor before heading back to Autobot City.